Character Book
by Nyra Moon
Summary: Sometimes the in chapter descriptions don't do the characters justice, especially OCs and you guys don't seem to like character lists, so I'm moving them here. each ch. will get a part, mostly visual and personality bits and this will help me keep them straight too. kinda an artbook.
1. Intro

my character lists. titled by  
(book initials) character name  
for easy finding.  
Some characters have different descriptions in different books.

use the jump panel to find who you want quickly.

internet suggested

(most art I will draw over bases found on the internet and found imagery. )


	2. ocao Nyra Moon

she is the same person in both books, but 16 to 30 is a big gap with a lot of big events in the middle. many carryovers will have 2 parts like this because I have different readers for both books.

16 years old

wild long blond hair she keeps tucked up in a hat, braid, or bun.

blue eyes, although they are almost snow white. They get darker when she's tired.

A self-described "Natural Disaster" she never can get through a day without some kind of mess. She is instinctive, likable and bright, although if she doesn't like someone they are in for one hell of a bad day. Nyra hates being ordered into a responsibility, but will happily take on projects to completion so long as she is left to her own devices. A natural teacher and leader with a gift for finding talent and getting people where they will be most effective, she is actually terrified of leading, instead she often serves as a second in command ensuring the person she decided was in charge has everything they need for success.

Hopes and dreams  
Nyra always wanted her own family, or at least her own sparrow.  
Her dream house is a 3 bedroom tree house with plumbing and internet.


	3. Ocao Jack Saitctisalnis

White skin hidden beneath pale makeup, naturally gold eyes. always wears a neck covering and some sort of hat over his ears, occasionally a black wig.

After a rough introduction to his first real friends, he has become the sarcastic voice of reason. At 19 he is the sparrow of Apollo, leader of team Deity.  
He is also a 'Hunter' for California district 3 with a specialization in data work and almost precognitive security monitoring, although he often assists his guide on quests even outside his district.  
Nyra's best male friend, he keeps the team healthy, coordinates any multi team operations, and holds the position of any scouts who are out of their position.


	4. RB Jac'ilnisa Jack Moon

Pau'an, with a rare mutation for naturally gold eyes, bald  
As the former grand inquisitor, few from outside the coven are willing to trust him, especially non-imperials.

Due to odd circumstances and a longer than human lifespan he is chronologically 48, biologically 29,

He is married to Nyra Moon, the Father of Tigris, and a former Jedi guardian and spice addict, turned escort, turned quivaran hunter, he has lived a lot of different lives in his extended lifespan.

loves to cook, and he taught Tiger everything he knows

Speaks Basic/English, Quivos, Urandi, and German.

Pan, Wiccan


	5. RB Nyra Moon

Terran (human from earth) with greying blond hair and pale silver eyes that turn blue w/ exhaustion. Nyra acts as the Headmistress of the Quivera, and frequently acts as an ambassador of Earth to foreign dignitaries. now 25, she married to Jack, adoptive mother of Tigris Moon (and unofficially Henri Dathomire too)

naturally playful and instinctive, and due to her roots as a scout she tends to macgyver solutions, and she loves to joke with her friends from team deity about how she somehow was the last straight one standing.

fairly psychotic, but given all the stress of leading a coven and protecting her homeworld for years after she was supposed to die. Its understandable. She's an incredibly powerful Quivaran elite who has found it difficult to challenge herself now that she is higher on the social ladder than she ever thought she would be.

niece to The Choten (from Kaijudo) but she is incredibly protective of her adoptive brother Ray Pierce-Okamoto, She has connections everywhere, even within other realities thanks to her status as a Dimension jumper,


	6. (RB) The Quiverans section 1

**(RB) The Quiverans section 1**

Hornet (Terran, Latin descent, honied tan skin over a muscular form, elbow length black hair, shining brown eyes) Coronated 19 years old, Quiveran medic of team Tito. Aggressive, powerful and fast to attack, he would have ended up a brute if it wasn't for his passion to learn veterinary medicine. In a thor level relationship with his throwing daggers and war axe, Wiccan

Vixen (Terran, east indies decent, honey brown eyes, burning red hair always tied into a ponytail)Sparrow, 15 years old, Quiveran Brute for team Aunk. Bold and full of energy, she loves to scare people with glitter traps, specializes in energy alteration and fights with an electrostaff, wiccan

Sekhmet (Terran, Arabic descent, with aquamarine eyes, raven hair) Sparrow, 17 years old, Quiveran medic for team Aunk. typically patient and slow to cause permanent damage to any object or person, but knows exactly how to take a weapon or another warrior out of commission in under a minute. Specializes in disabling spells like the Aurora curse, primary weapon is a blow dart, secondary is a small lion head shield. Wiccan

Kuma Lisa (Terran, Bulgarian descent, dyed grey hair to match her dark grey eyes) Sparrow, 16 years old, Scout of team Ankh. Quiet and decisive, no one knows what she's thinking or feeling ever. Her Primary weapon may not truly be the blaster or silver dagger she carries.

Henri Dathomir (Zabrak, Nightbrother descent, Black military cut hair with brown eyes, dark skin with light almost ivory markings) 14 years old, Sparrow of Headmistress Nyra Moon. forgetful and shy he tends to stick with Tiger who he sees as an older brother, despite his occasional jealousy of wanting to be as accepted as Tiger. Thanks to years as posing as human he became an apt illusionist upon entering the coven, more apt than expected.

Airmid (Terran, dirty blond with vibrant and friendly green eyes, Norse decent) Coronated. 27 years old. Full-time medic with the gift to fix any energy pattern, whether the other energy likes aura or not. As a result she is seen as the most powerful healer of all of Earth's known mystics. She is as graceful as she is powerful, and although she is a kind and generous person, she is not to be truffled with. This character is thanks to Fatcat06, read their stuff! Its amazing!

Salimah (mouse brown hair and olive eyes, american decent) Sparrow, 12 years old. A quick and independent learner with a passion for finding secrets, the future is completely open to her.


	7. (RB) Important Non Quiverans list 1

Doctor "Rauff" Saitctisalnis (Pau'an, grey eyes, bald) chronologically 48, biologically 35, genetics specialist and medical doctor, hot tempered mama bear type, straight, incredibly religious to her goddess Deri-rewa (muslim like religion)

Mitth'raw'nuruodo "Thrawn" (Chis, bluish black hair, ruby red eyes)Grand Admiral of the Galactic Empire chronologically 28, biologically 39, loves art,womanizer, massive crush on Nyra (ex bf/gf) brilliant strategist who easily predicts the thoughts and actions of others, born to the Chiss Ascendancy as a noble, straight, faith Unknown (pretend to be a quiveran wiccan like nyra)

My take on Thrawn for this story


	8. (RB) Tigress Moon

Tigris Moon (Terran/ Pau'an hybrid, raven hair, gold eyes) due to a LONG story told in OCaO, he's chronologically 14, biologically 18. A fairly well-known choreographer and dancer, he actually managed to convince his father to teach him more... adult styles like pole and scarf dancing. Both he is quite good at. He loves ribbon dancing the most, especially after seeing circus performers hang from beautiful silk banners attached to the ceiling. He dreams of being a Lindsey Sterling style violinist, runs his mom's club 'The Aviary'. Despite being the son of two powerful warriors, he faints at the sight of blood. Most of his fans are somewhat upset that he's Ace, although his father believes no one is good enough for his little prince anyway.

But being the combination of two orders and a coven has had powerful repercussions for this young man with the voice of a siren.


	9. Castar the Controller

_Made up kaiju._

 **Civilization(s)** \- 1/2 Darkness 1/4 light/water

 **Flavor text** \- Hello, I must say you have quite the will. I will enjoy taming that spirit to my purposes.

 **Description** \- a second generation hybrid, Castar was raised on the boarder of the darkness and water civilization. She once worked for a lord of darkness (Megara's brother) but when he died, Castar began exploring new civilizations and taking a new host after wearing the previous to exhaustion, imprisonment, or death.

Size- main body is about as big as a medium-large housecat, while the antenna can extend to as long as 5 feet, bit are usually only 1.5-2 feet, and the tail section is the same. Each leg is only 4 inches long.

She has a scorpion like build that is dark purple and blue with antique gold accents, like the tail barb and patterning across her shell. With three black eyes arranged in a triangle on her head she can easily be the 'eyes on the back of your head'. On her mouth there are three proboscis like tentacles with barbs similar to thorns that link into the nervous system, one behind each ear and the center one connected to the base of the skull. Her crescent shaped tail barb hooks into the base of the spine and is used to paralyze her victim while she sleeps.

 **Abilities** \- mind control, summons with host (even a human one). invisibility when not controlling host (Short term when controlling) Learns abilities from each host and can sometimes use them with the current one.

 _In chapter description_

My first thought seeing the midnight purple and blue creature was one of a hybrid of a metal plated scorpion without the claws and a leach. Two antennae like tentacles followed the curve of my neck and into my hair, a third shorter one sunk like a proboscis into the base of my skull. Her tail ended with a razor-sharp barb that held her to the base of my spine while the 8 insect like legs seemed to be burrowed into my sides.

art/Castar-the-Controller-for-Of-Covens-and-Orders-739995499

above link to character sketch.


End file.
